Catfight
by obsessedwithjello247
Summary: When Gabriella challenges Sharpay and Zeke against herself and Troy, war has started. They decide that the Sunday picnic dedicated to couples with a bunch of relay races is the perfect way. Written mostly for humor. co authored. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Revenge will be sweet. And I mean really sweet. Sweet like candy. But I don't eat candy. Too many carbs. Ick._

_It all started when that Gabriella girl came here. She ruined everything! I'm sure you've seen the movie. Right? Well, after she got the part, I lost control of…well…me. I actually ate carbs! And I gained a whole pound! The nerve of that girl…_

"Sharpay!"

"Oh, hey Zeke."

"How's it going?"

"Not so well."

"Wait, do I smell chocolate?"

"No! You smell Hershey's.

"…"

"I've lost it!" Sharpay sank down on the bench next to her locker.

"No, you haven't! You just need to calm down. Now, as your boyfriend, I am obligated to tell you something very important. _Skinny people eat chocolate, too. _Watch." He grabbed my Hersheys and ate a piece. "See?"

"Get away from me, you fatty!" Sharpay stormed away.

Troy then walked up to Zeke.

"Ok, I know that look. What happened?"

"She called me a fatty."

"Haha."

Sharpay then hurried back to Zeke and grabbed the chocolate out of his hands. "I'll be taking this!" Again she stormed away.

It was silent for a minute, and then troy spoke.

"Wow. Well, seeya later."

As Troy turned, Zeke spoke. "Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't think I look fat, do you?"

"No, I think you've spent a little too much time with Sharpay."

_Okay, I now know it looks like I've gone a little overboard, but I haven't! At this point, I'm just a little…confused._

Later that night, Zeke called Sharpay.

"Hello?"

"Hey. What's up?"

"Don't you dare 'What's up' me!"

"Huh?"

"As of today at my locker, we are officially in a fight!"

"What?"

…

"Sharpay?"

….

"Hello?"

Sharpay had hung up on him. Zeke was hurt. Like, really hurt. Hurt like ouch.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was talking to troy on aim.

Mathfreak12: hey

Bballismygame56:hey gaby whats up?

Mathfreak12: n2mu? …hey have you talked to Sharpay lately???

Bballismygame56: Sorry I usually don't communicate with Sharpay…why

Mathfreak12: i was talking to zeke and she's furious with me

Bballismygame56???

Math freak12: I know, that's wat I did

Bballismygame56: Shes prob just jealous you got the part, don't pay attention to it

Mathfreak12: I don't want her 2 b mad at me!

Bballismygame56: Then talk to her!!!

Mathfreak12: ok…wats her sn???

Bballismygame56: sparklygurl247

Mathfreak12: thnx ttyl

Bballismygame56: np bye

Mathfreak12: hey

sparklygurl247: Whos this

mathfreak12: Gabriella

sparklygurl247: oh…hi

Mathfreak12: uh, Sharpay r u mad me?

sparklygurl247: no

Mathfreak12: ok good

sparklygurl247: im FURIOUS!

Mathfreak12: y?

sparklygurl247: u came here, u STOLE my part, AND your ALMOST as pretty as me+u stole my future boyfriend!

Mathfreak12: o

sparklygurl247: what do u mean "o"???

Mathfreak12: I didn't kno that u had a future boyfriend…. Wait! I didn't steal zeke!

sparklygurl247: heh, zeke… right. Muffinmanevery girl's dream

Mathfreak12: hey!

sparklygurl247: ok, ok! I totally luv zeke, but I didn't b4! K?

Mathfreak12: whatever, troy is better

sparklygurl247: excuse me??????

Mathfreak12: we both know it

sparklygurl247: Zeke and I could beat you anytime, anywhere, anything

mathfreak12: well u can try to prove that Sunday!

sparklygurl247: Huh?????

Mathfreak12: remember???? The couples picnic!!! With the relay races!!! Lets see who wins then!!!

sparklygurl247: Gabriella muntiz, you are going down!!!

Mathfreak12: Well, I see who already won the spelling contest! Its _montez, _show girl!!!

sparklygurl247: Oh, now it's on!!!!!

sparklygurl247 has signed off

sparklygurl247 will receive your ims when signing back in

_It was on! I was more determined to beat her! And with Sunday in four days, I got to work…_

Sharpay immediately called Zeke

"Hello?"

"Zeke! Thank god, you picked up."

"I thought we were in a fight!"

"Not anymore, we have work to do!"

"Huh?"

"How much can you lift?"

"Huh?"

"How many miles can you run without stopping?"

"I'm confused."

"Why are we even talking?!?! You should be working out!"

"Huh?"

"Sunday!"

"Oh…you really want to enter that thing?"

"Yes, and we have to win!"

"O…k."

"Bye."

"Um…bye."

_We trained SO hard. I forced him to go to the gym, while I only ate 2 Hershey's bars. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Sunday had finally come. _

Sharpay and Zeke pulled up to the picnic. They both put on their aviators and walked to the registration booth. Sharpay let Zeke handle that while she looked around at her competition. She saw Kelsey and Jason, Ryan and Callie, Mary and Tim, and a couple other groups who she didn't know. She edged over to Zeke and whispered to him.

"Pst. Zeke."

"What?"

"Look."

As they looked over to the other side of the nearest parking lot, Gabriella and Troy both stepped out of the car. Sharpay gasped. They were wearing matching light blue sweat suits, with matching sweatbands. Gabriella walked confidently, but Troy sulked very low behind her. He didn't look very happy about their outfits.

"How dare she!" Sharpay shouted to Zeke.

Zeke just laughed. Troy and Gabi walked up to Sharpay and Zeke.

"Dude you look…wow." Zeke laughed at Troy.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Troy said with a pink face. Sharpay and Gabi were staring each other down. Gabi spoke.

"I hope you're ready to lose."

"I hope you're ready to eat my dirt!"

Troy and Zeke stepped in between them; it looked like they were about to pounce.

"Girls, let's just calm down."

"Yeah, no need to get all...worked up over this."

Sharpay spoke with a dangerous tone. "They're right, we'll just settle this on the relay field."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They quickly broke apart in opposite directions. Zeke and Troy were left standing there. Troy spoke un certainly. "Um-"

"TROY!"

"ZEKE!"

They quickly follower their girlfriends.

The first relay was one foot. When Zeke's and Sharpay's and Gabriella's and Troy's feet were tied together, they got ready to run.

"Sharpay Evans, you can't win!"

"Gabriella, _you're _the one who can't win!"

"Oh, really? As I recall, I'm the one who won the callbacks!"

Sharpay got really mad. REALLY mad. She lunged at Gabriella. BANG! The pistol shot. All the people off to the finish line, except Gabriella, who was attempting to rip our Sharpay's hair, Sharpay, who was trying to slap Gabriella to death, Zeke, who had been knocked over and was now face down in the dirt, and Troy, who was trying to untie him self from Gabriella. The pistol shot repeatedly. Three or four adults ran forward to pull the girls off eachoher.

"Girls, girls!"

"Stop this, NOW!"

Poor Zeke was lifted to his feet by two women while they were yelling at the girls.

"You girls should know better!"

Sharpay looked to the finish line to see Kelsey and Jason hugging each other. Ugh. They had one. Gabriella looked at Sharpay and stuck out her tongue. Sharpay threw a stick at her. Gabriella gasped and jumped at Sharpay again. Troy caught her, and grabbed her around the waist. Zeke tugged on Sharpay's arm and coaxed her to the nearest picnic bench. A woman was talking on the microphone. She announced that the next event was the egg toss.

"Ok, Sharpay, we should be fine. We practiced this, remember?"

"Yeah, Zeke. We'll win this one."

The pistol went off again. Zeke tossed the egg to Sharpay. She caught it. They took a step back. She tossed it to him. They took a step. The same was happening with Gabriella and Troy. Gabriella couldn't let Sharpay win. She knew Sharpay had practiced this. Just as the egg was about to land in Sharpay's hand, Gabriella screamed, "SHARPAY!" Sharpay turned. "What?" She gasped .The egg landed on her face. "MY HAIR!" Gabriella laughed. She was still staring at Sharpay, but this was a bad idea. Her egg landed on her face, too. She screamed. This time Sharpay laughed. Gabriella picked up an egg and threw it at Sharpay.

"Oh, no you didn't!"

"Oh, yes I did!"

Gabriella jumped at Sharpay. Sharpay ran, screaming all the while. Sharpay ran to the food table. She picked up piece of cake and chucked it ay Gabriella. Gabriella took the ketchup bottle and squeezed it at Sharpay. Sharpay took the chips in the bowl and dumped it on Gabriella's head. By then, Zeke and Troy had hid in the boy's bathroom, so there was no one to stop them. For about fifteen minutes, they had the largest food fight known to women. It only stopped when Sharpay fainted after going into a state of hysterics since she broke her nail. By then, the next relay was starting.

Please review!!! Anyone have a good relay suggestion?? We LOVE reviews!!


	3. Chapter 3

"All right, people. Please settle down. The next relay is one to test your sense of direction and trust in your partner."

Zeke gave a worried look towards Sharpay.

"Girls, you will blindfold your boyfriends, and try to lead them through an obstacle course. There is _NO FIGHTING." _She gave an angry look at Sharpay and Gabriella, who were now drenched in food. Everyone went to get ready for the relay.

"Sharpay, please don't kill me."

"Calm down, Zeke. If I kill anyone, it's going to be Gabriella."

"Oh, that's promising."

About twenty feet away, Gabriella and Troy were also getting ready.

"I can't see anything, Gabriella!"

"Well, that's what happens when you put a blind fold on!"

They all got in line, and the pistol shot.

"Troy, go left! LEFT!" Gabriella shouted.

"Zeke, watch out for that…" Zeke ran into a punch table, and drenched three little kids trying to get a drink.

"Shake it off! Get up Zeke! Ok, turn left…right…left…oh, whoops, I mean right!"

"Troy, that's a tree! Oh boy. Go strait. That's not strait, that's left!"

"Ok, now there's a hoop, Zeke. You have to go through it!"

"Troy, you're about step in a kiddy pool! Honestly, this is not so difficult!"

"ZEKE!"

"TROY!"

"YOU'RE ABOUT TO RUN INTO-"

Troy and Zeke ran strait into each other, and tumbled onto the ground.

"Ugh, you guys!" Gabriella screamed. Sharpay looked to the finish line to see that again, Ryan and Kelsey had won…_again._

"Great! Now we have to win all of the relays left in order to _tie!_" Sharpay yelled.

"Um, Sharpay, you shouldn't get your hopes up. Troy and I are going to win the last three relays." Gabriella said.

"Ha! You wish!" Sharpay said back.

"Don't act so sure that I'm not going to win, Sharpay!"

"GIRLS!" Troy screamed suddenly. "Stop fighting! Zeke and I want to put this to a stop. Right, Zeke?"

"Um…" Zeke gave Sharpay an uncertain look. "I have to go to the bathroom." He got up off the ground and left. Gabriella and Sharpay looked at Troy. "I have to go, too." He said nervously, and then he followed Zeke.

The woman announced the next relay over the loud speaker. Sharpay and Gabriella looked at each other. _Sac race._

_Please review!!! Thanks to the nice reviews from the other people!!! We appreciate them!!!_


End file.
